Vaccines have had profound and long lasting effects on world health. Smallpox has been eradicated, polio is near elimination, and diseases such as diphtheria, measles, mumps, pertussis, and tetanus are contained. Nonetheless, current vaccines address only a handful of the infections suffered by people and domesticated animals. Common infectious diseases for which there are no vaccines cost the United States alone about $120 billion dollars per year (Robinson et al., American Academy of Microbiology, May 31-Jun. 2, 1996). In first world countries, emerging infections such as immunodeficiency viruses, as well as reemerging diseases like drug resistant forms of tuberculosis, pose new threats and challenges for vaccine development. The need for both new and improved vaccines is even more pronounced in third world countries where effective vaccines are often unavailable or cost-prohibitive.
The prevalence of HIV-1 infection has made vaccine development for this recently emergent agent a high priority for world health. Pre-clinical trials on DNA vaccines have demonstrated that DNA alone can protect against highly attenuated HIV-1 challenges in chimpanzees (Boyer et al., Nature Med. 3:526-532, 1997), but not against more virulent SW challenges in macaques (Lu et al., Vaccine 15:920-923, 1997). A combination of DNA priming plus an envelope glycoprotein boost has raised neutralizing antibody-associated protection against a homologous challenge with a non-pathogenic chimera between SIV and HIV (SHIV-IIIB) (Letvin et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 94:9378-9383, 1997). A comparative trial testing eight different protocols for the ability to protect against a series of challenges with SHIVs (chimeras between simian and human immunodeficiency viruses) revealed the best containment of challenge infections by an immunization protocol that included priming by intradermal inoculation of DNA and boosting with recombinant fowl pox virus vectors (Robinson et al., Nature Med. 5:526, 1999). This containment of challenge infections was independent of the presence of neutralizing antibody to the challenge virus. Despite these and many other efforts, a vaccine for containing HIV infection is still not commercially available.